Once Upon A Time
by Marori
Summary: Kurama x Hiei. YAOI. Fairy tale basisAU. A Prince himself, Kurama has to win the heart of the neighboring kingdom's Prince Hiei before time runs out, but of course it is not always as simple as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! 'Tis been awhile since I've actually uploaded any stories. I've been incredibly busy with finishing up my last year in high school, trying to get into college, and figuring out how to pay for it all.  
  
During that time though I was toying with a couple of ideas on my next story. Fortunately, six months after I uploaded my first story on ff.net, I'm proud to say that I've added a new story, finally. This story is supposed to be fairy tale like, and hopefully a bit humorous. The pairing of course as always, is Kurama x Hiei or Hiei x Kurama whichever way you prefer and is YAOI.   
  
So if I end up getting flamed for writing a YAOI story, I will mark you in the "stupid" bin for not reading my warnings before hand.  
  
' ' signify thought.  
  
This story is in third person, but I might end up changing it into the main characters POV afterwards. 

I do not own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't sue me. I need the money to pay for college.  
-Marori

* * *

Once upon a time in a far away land there lived a King, a Queen and their royal heir. The Queen was known throughout the kingdom as a beautiful yet kind-hearted woman. The King on the other hand was known as a greedy person, and everyone in the land knew that whatever the King did, he tried to make a profit out of it.  
  
Their royal heir was a beautiful princess... ahem.... Prince named Kurama. He was incredibly striking, and everyone in the kingdom and afar knew it. He had silky long red hair, and bright emerald green eyes. His skin was fair and his build was elegant and graceful. Many suitors both female and ironically male from distant lands flocked to the kingdom to ask the prince's hand in marriage.  
  
Of course the King being greedy as he was, decided to exploit his son's beauty. He made a royal announcement saying that he would give his son's hand in marriage if in exchange the King received a grand treasure. Prince Kurama was not happy about this one bit. He only wanted to marry out of love, and not because they bribed his father. Fortunately his mother the Queen agreed, and decided to talk some sense into the King, but to no avail. The King was relentless in his wishes and his biggest wish was to obtain the biggest treasure. Sadly the Queen could do nothing, but stand by and watch her beautiful son be sold to the highest bidder.  
  
Suitors arrived from far and wide seeking a chance to claim the fair prince as their mate. Princess arrived with proclamations of dowries containing half of the gold or in other cases all of the gold in their lands and then some. Princes arrived with propositions of conquering neighboring lands and stealing their riches for the king in return for the promise of Prince Kurama's hand in marriage. All this was still not enough for the King; his greed would not be and could not be filled by these lavish proposals.  
  
Then one day a wandering stranger came by to the castle. The stranger had heard of a beautiful prince living in the kingdom and was curious as to see this prince. The stranger entered the castle via a servant, and was introduced to the King, the Queen and the Prince. The stranger bowed politely, long raven hair cascading in front of his face. "Your Highnesses," the stranger said while eyeing only the Prince. The stranger knew then that Prince Kurama indeed lived up to his expectations if not more. The Queen thought he was incredibly handsome, but the Prince did not like the stranger one bit. The looks that the stranger was giving him gave him the chills.  
  
The stranger introduced himself as Karasu, and said that he was seeking the Prince's hand in marriage. He proposed to the King that he would kill anyone that the King wished in return for the Prince's hand in marriage. The Queen gasped. The Prince inwardly shuddered.  
  
Kurama did not like this Karasu one bit. Something about the looks that this dark character gave him made him feel like he was somehow being violated. Fortunately for the Prince, the King refused stating that the offer was not enough and dismissed Karasu from his sight. Karasu would not take no for an answer and decided to that he was going to get his prize regardless of what the King said. So that night Karasu crept into the palace and kidnapped the Prince.  
  
The next morning the Queen realized that her beloved son was missing, and the King realized that his beloved asset was gone so he ordered that everyone in the kingdom search for his son. Far and wide everyone searched but to no avail. They could not find their dearly loved Prince. The King finally gave up, and decided upon a new way in making money while the Queen wept for her lost son.

* * *

The next chapter will focus more on Hiei. It might take awhile for the YAOI to take place. In any case, please be patient.  
  
Feel free to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews!  
  
This story is supposed to be fairy tale like, and hopefully a bit humorous, and I forgot to mention before if you haven't figured it out it's AU.  
  
The pairing of course as always, is Kurama x Hiei or Hiei x Kurama whichever way you prefer and is YAOI.   
  
So if I end up getting flamed for writing a YAOI story, I will mark you in the "stupid" bin for not reading my warnings before hand.  
  
'' signify thought.  
  
This story is in third person, but I might end up changing it into the main characters POV afterwards.  
-Maori

* * *

About the same time in a neighboring Kingdom, the shriek of a brown haired girl could be heard coming from the royal palace far and wide. Running madly out of the royal palace and into the courtyard, the pretty young girl in a beautiful blue dress nearly mowed down the Queen as she was entertaining her guests for afternoon tea. The Queen sighed. She knew what that had meant. Her son, the Prince, had scared away another possible heiress to the throne. Excusing herself for a moment from her guests, the Queen proceeded into the castle where she found a very pleased Prince.  
  
"My son," she said. "What have you done to scare away Lord Roley's daughter?"  
  
Prince Hiei scowled. "Nothing mother. I just decided to show her my pet snake. She didn't enjoy it much, especially after I told her that he was hungry, and she was his lunch."  
  
The Queen sighed yet again. "Last week you scared away the Lord Amaley's daughter by pretending to be mad, the week before that you pushed the Ambassador's daughter into the river, and this week you scared away another possible fiancée by wanting to feed her to your pet snake. Honestly Hiei, at this rate, you will never be married."  
  
"And I don't intend to be," replied an indifferent Hiei. "If you'd excuse me, I'm going to train now."  
  
The Queen shook her head. 'If he isn't locked up in his room, he's training with that damn sword of his,' she thought. The Queen then grimaced when she thought of the reaction that her husband would have when he found out. --- And oh what a reaction it was. The King was infuriated.  
  
"He WHAT!!!" Yelled the beat red King. "That's the third woman this month. How will that boy ever be married?"  
  
"Do not worry my dear," the Queen said, trying to calm her husband down. "There will always be others."  
  
"OTHERS? There is and are no others. Our son has scared all possible prospects of a wife away!" The king exclaimed. "No one else will step forward to even consider being a companion to our son."  
  
The Queen thought about their dilemma. After a moment she plotted...ahem...formulated an idea. "How about then," she started. "If we decide to post throughout the kingdom, a royal position in the palace."  
  
"A royal position?" Asked the King. "What does that have to do with our son and his little predicament, and the fact that there won't be anyone to rule after me if he is not married!"  
  
"Everything," replied the Queen. "We offer a royal position to everyone in the land to become a royal companion to the Prince, and in return we offer a place for them to take up shelter and our food to eat."  
  
The King thought about the proposition. "I think you may have a good idea, but yet what does that have to do with our son finding a mate?"  
  
The Queen sighed. Sometimes her husband could be so dense. "That's the whole point," she explained. "We have the "royal companion" stay with our son and soon they might end up liking each other, and viola, our son is married off and we have successors to the throne."  
  
The King nodded. "I agree my dear, that is a very good idea, there is only one problem."  
  
"And what is that?" Asked the Queen.  
  
"They have to be of noble blood, of nobility. Worthy of the crown and of the Kingdom that I shall bestow upon them," the King replied exuberantly.  
  
"Fine then," the Queen said exasperatedly. "At least it will give him a chance to form a relationship with someone other than his parents, and even with that our relationship with our son is strained."  
  
"Well he's your son, why don't you do something about it?" The King inquired.  
  
"My son? MY son? He is only MY son when he has done something wrong, but is only YOUR son when he has just won the sword tournament championships," the Queen huffed.  
  
The King shrugged. "In any case the proposition is approved. We shall send out our royal couriers to spread the news now."  
  
The King motioned for one of his elegantly dressed couriers.  
  
"Take this down," the King said as he started his proclamation. "I, the King, hereby do decree, a position in the royal palace for anyone in the Kingdom, as the royal companion to our son, Prince Hiei."  
  
The courier rolled his eyes while he hurriedly scribbled on the piece of parchment. 'The King would be lucky if he even got one applicant,' the courier thought sourly. For everyone in the land knew about Prince Hiei's ill mannerisms and his mean temper.  
  
The King continued. "In exchange, we will shelter, clothe, and feed this servant...wait scratch that...royal companion for as long as he serves the Prince." As the King finished he waved the courier away and hoped for the best.  
  
And so it was that royal couriers posted throughout the kingdom a position at the castle to be a royal companion to the Prince Hiei and in return gain food and shelter. Oh what a royal proposition that was to be.

* * *

The next chapter will be a split one that will deal with Hiei a bit more and poor Kurama's current predicament.  
  
Feel free to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I've even gotten some reviews from the first story that I had uploaded on ff.net six months ago.  
  
This story is supposed to be fairy tale like, and a bit humorous though as the story progresses it will start to get serious, and I forgot to mention before if you haven't figured it out it's AU.  
  
The pairing of course as always, is Kurama x Hiei or Hiei x Kurama whichever way you prefer and is YAOI.   
  
So if I end up getting flamed for writing a YAOI story, I will mark you in the "stupid" bin for not reading my warnings before hand.  
  
'' signify thought.  
  
This story is in third person, but I might end up changing it into the main characters POV afterwards.  
  
Oh and the characters might end up being a little OOC as the story progresses especially Hiei.

Please disreguard any typos. I only have a chance to update at 10pm after work so I am a bit tired.  
-Maori

* * *

Hiei was mad.  
  
"Why should I be married off?" He thought. "I don't like any of these air headed women. They are all annoying and all about grace, politics, and gold. I'm nothing, but a step to the throne to each and every one of them." The thought of that made him grip his katana tighter. Slashing at the air he let his anger and restlessness be channeled through his sword. Hiei loved the outdoors, but he especially loved training.  
  
Everyone in the kingdom knew that Prince Hiei was an incredibly good swordsman, as he was good looking. His dark hair was accented by a starburst of silver, and his stature was short, yet his build was muscular. His short height and muscular build allowed him to be extremely fast during sword fighting. What was most striking about the prince, however, besides his anti-gravity defying hair, were his ruby red eyes. No one else in the Kingdom, not even the King and Queen could account for those red eyes. For the King and Queen themselves had brown.  
  
Exhausted from training, Hiei collapsed onto the ground near the riverbank. Feeling the heat of the sun and the cool breeze of the afternoon, the Prince felt as if he were alone in the world. How he wished he could be alone in the world, and yet his loneliness was the source of his depression.  
  
You see, Hiei didn't have a personality that most people enjoyed. Many thought of him as cold and uncaring towards everyone and even mean. But yet deep inside Hiei was a lonely child wanting to be befriended by someone, and perhaps to be loved.  
  
The Prince sighed as the he watched the trees sway with the wind. His attention was turned to a piece of parchment that he saw blowing towards him. Fate as it would, (or the as the author would have it) would eventually land him a friend.  
  
Picking up the parchment he recognized the royal seal as being from the neighboring Kingdom. He read the elegant lettering. It appeared that the King and Queen from the neighboring Kingdom were pleading for the help in returning their son, the Prince Kurama. Hiei snorted as he crumpled up the parchment. "He is probably a spoiled brat who got lost in the woods." With that Hiei got up and headed toward his chambers in the castle.

---

And boy was Prince Kurama lost in the woods.  
  
Literally.  
  
In a lodge deep in the woods, mind you, Prince Kurama was held captive by the dark stranger Karasu. Prince Kurama was absolutely terrified, first of all because of the fact that just the way Karasu looked at him made him feel violated, what would he feel like afterward if the guy actually touched him? Kurama could not help, but shudder.  
  
"Awww, my pet are you cold?" Karasu asked as he watched Kurama shiver in the chair that he was tied up to. 'More like violated.' Kurama thought.  
  
Before he knew it Karasu had wrapped his arms around the delicate yet strong frame of the red-head and started to...well...pet him.  
  
'What the hell?' Kurama thought, /He's freaking petting me?! Rape! This is rape!/ his mind screamed. Karasu felt Kurama tense up in his hold.  
  
"What's the matter intimidated?" He asked. Kurama glared at him, his emerald eyes glinting from the rays of the sun that permeated the lodge. How long he had been there he did not know.  
  
"Let me go," the Prince demanded. "Let you go? Oh but your highness where would you go to?" Karasu said in a velvety yet mocking tone.  
  
Kurama scowled.  
  
Karasu laughed. "Ok then, let's have a little fun. I'll make a deal with you."  
  
Kurama gave Karasu a 'You've got to be kidding with me' look.  
  
Karasu smirked then continued. "How about this, I let you go for a bit in the nearest Kingdom."  
  
Kurama's spirits perked up. /Maybe this crazy freak will let me go,/ he thought hopefully.  
  
"Oh but your highness there is a condition, you must make a prince, fall in love with you, and not just any Prince. You must make Prince Hiei fall in love with you and he must kiss you in one week.  
  
/Prince Hiei?/ Kurama thought a bit perplexed. /He's the Prince who has literally driven away every possible suitor from his doorstep./ Kurama groaned inwardly. /But it's better then staying with this weirdo. What have I got to lose?/  
  
Karasu continued. "If these conditions are met then I will release you and you may go as you wish. However, if you don't succeed then I will come to claim you and you will become my mate."  
  
/Ok sounds simple enough/ Kurama thought.  
  
"Oh and I forgot to mention, we can't make it so simple can we?" Karasu added. "I will have to take away one thing from you to really challenge you."  
  
"And what pray tell would that be?" Kurama asked quite curious, and absolutely oblivious.  
  
"Why your beauty of course. Don't want to be all superficial and all."  
  
"My beauty?" Kurama said quite surprised.  
  
"Yes your beauty. Well is it a deal?" Karasu asked.  
  
/Anything to get away from this guy. / Kurama thought. "I agree."  
  
And with that Karasu placed a spell on Kurama.  
  
"This spell," Karasu explained, "allows only you and I to see your true self. To anyone else they will see what they epitomize as being...unsightly."  
  
And so the bargain was made, and Kurama's beauty was masked from the world.

* * *

Didn't make Karasu seem THAT evil, just weird.

I'm currently working on the sixth chapter of this story. It's going to be a long one especially if I have to get into the actual break down of every single day in that arduous week that Kurama and Hiei have to go through. Thank God I'm on vacation.  
  
Feel free to review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but several things have come up and one of which would be the 42 hr work weeks that I've been dealing with. It will be awhile for me to update the next chapter also.  
  
This story is supposed to be fairy tale like, and a bit humorous though as the story progresses it will start to get serious, and I forgot to mention before if you haven't figured it out it's AU.  
  
The pairing of course as always, is Kurama x Hiei or Hiei x Kurama whichever way you prefer and is YAOI.   
  
So if I end up getting flamed for writing a YAOI story, I will mark you in the "stupid" bin for not reading my warnings before hand.  
  
'' signify thought.  
  
This story is in third person, but I might end up changing it into the main characters POV afterwards.  
  
Oh and the characters might end up being a little OOC as the story progresses especially Hiei.  
-Maori

* * *

Donning peasant clothes that Karasu had given him, Kurama trudged along in the woods towards the nearest kingdom. Karasu had basically pointed toward the general direction of the nearest kingdom and let Kurama find his way through the forest. Kurama sighed, enjoying the fact that he was at last away from that scary freak. Even if he didn't have his beauty, nor his royal clothes, he still has his gentle and kind demeanor, and that should be enough to win the Prince Hiei over. Or so he hoped.  
  
Finally reaching the kingdom, he was soon thrown into a large marketplace outside of the kingdom. All around him the marketplace was in a bustle. It was high noon and the kingdom was alive. With the sea of people and the tall booths in his way, it was difficult for Kurama to tell whether or not he was indeed walking in the right direction toward the castle and not walking around in circles.  
  
Walking to the nearest booth he tried to catch the attention of the merchant. "Excuse me sir," Kurama said politely. "Could you tell me where the castle is?" The merchant looked up from his present task. The look on his face, Kurama noted was that of surprised, then disgust, then guilt. "Uhh....umm..." the merchant stammered. "Over that way," the merchant said finally as he pointed toward the castle. Kurama thanked him politely as he walked in the direction that the merchant had pointed out to him. /Boy, Karasu's spell must be working very well./ Kurama thought sourly. /This may be difficult./  
  
Upon reaching the castle, Kurama crashed into a courier carrying rolls of parchment running out of the palace. Apologizing profusely, Kurama helped the courier pick up the parchment. "Why are you in such a hurry for?" Kurama asked curiously. The courier looked up from gathering the parchments scattered along the ground. His disgust was evident. "There're royal proclamations," he replied as though as if he were talking down to Kurama. "The King and Queen have announced a proposition to the kingdom, to become the royal companion to the Prince Hiei and exchange, will be housed, clothed, and fed in the castle."  
  
Kurama pondered the proposition thoughtfully. /Interesting. This could get me into the castle and close to Prince Hiei immediately./ "Tell me sir, if you will," Kurama started just as the courier was about to leave. "How do you go about applying yourself for the position?" The courier pointed to the castle. "Just go and see the King and Queen yourself. There the ones you need to talk to." And with one last look of distaste, the courier turned away and walked toward the marketplace from where Kurama had just come from. Kurama took a deep breath, and headed toward the castle gate.  
  
There, two soldiers who too seemed to be taken by the vitality of Karasu's spell hesitantly greeted him. They escorted him into the castle and into the royal hall where the King and Queen were seated. Kurama stood within the large doorway, taken in the magnificent site. The castle was absolutely beautiful. Gold leafing trimmed the doorway and gold could be seen glinting on the castle ceiling.  
  
"Well come in then," demanded the voice of the King. Kurama walked briskly up to the King and Queen. "Your highnesses," Kurama began as he bowed gracefully. "I've come on the request that you are seeking a companion for your son, the Prince Hiei." Waiting for a reply Kurama looked up to the King and Queen only to find that they two were under Karasu's ingenious spell. The Queen held her dainty hand to her mouth that stood agape, while the King tried not to seem rude by clearing his throat. "Well then," he said. "I don't see why not, I mean you would be the only one who has actually answered the request." The Queen, finally pulled out of her reverie, nodded. "What is your name?" The King asked. "Kurama," Kurama replied.  
  
Both the King and Queen's eyes went wide. The King tried hard not to laugh. /Perhaps his parents had been confused when they named him, and they perhaps wished that he was as beautiful as the Prince Kurama of the neighboring kingdom./ The King thought. /What a joke that turned out to be./ "We shall send for our son," the Queen added quickly. "Our servant here," the Queen gestured to a nearby servant boy who too was entrapped in his interpretation of absolute unsightly horror of Kurama, "will lead you to the waiting room where our son will meet you." Kurama nodded, bowed again, and followed the servant boy out of the great hall.

* * *

Feel free to review!

The next chapter won't be up for awhile due to, well, what else, work.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews! I've finally been able to update. My job has me feeling like I just want to bash my head into the nearest wall. I've had the wonderful luck of having some lady crash her damn mini van into my sedan so I've had to deal with damn insurance companies for the past 2 weeks. No wonder why everyone hates accidents, they hate going through the process of filing claims not to mention that in certain cases, ok in all cases (except for mine), the insurance goes up. I swear you're screwed either way. It's like dangling above a spit, where the insurance companies are ready to roast your ass. But in any case...to the disclaimers...

This story is supposed to be fairy tale like, and a bit humorous though as the story progresses it will start to get serious, and I forgot to mention before if you haven't figured it out it's AU.

The pairing of course as always, is Kurama x Hiei or Hiei x Kurama whichever way you prefer and is YAOI.

So if I end up getting flamed for writing a YAOI story, I will mark you in the "stupid" bin for not reading my warnings before hand.

'' signify thought.

This story is in third person, but I might end up changing it into the main characters POV afterwards.

For the sake of some reviewers, I'm trying my hardest not to make Hiei OOC. I mean trying my absolute hardest. And shit, is it hard. ¬.¬

-Maori

* * *

Hiei sighed as he ungracefully flopped down on his King size bed. 

He was tired.

Tired and bored.

'Perhaps then,' he said as he yawned. "I'll just take a little nap and..."

Just as he was about to nod off, a sharp rap was heard at the door. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Hiei groaned. 'What the hell really, can't I get any sleep.'

With that Hiei got up, trudged to the door, and opened, but not before allowing his annoyance seep up in his boyish features.

"What do you want," Hiei asked flatly and rather rudely.

"Uh...umm..." the servant boy stuttered.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are you going to tell me why the hell you woke me up for?" Hiei yelled rather loudly.

The servant boy jumped, and immediately the words came rushing to his mouth.

"Yourmotherandfatherwantyoutogotothewaitingroomyourcompanionistherewaitingforyou." And with that the servant boy ran off.

Seemingly confused for a bit while he tried to decipher what the servant boy said, Hiei inwardly groaned. It just had to be those damn parents of his.

'They probably want me to meet my next possible mate,' Hiei distastefully muttered to himself.

Sighing, and realizing that he might as well get it over with, he walked slowly down to the waiting room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting room, a nervous Kurama stood looking around the lavish space. 

'What a waiting room,' Kurama thought. 'It's more expensive looking than the one at home.'

Just the thought of home made his heartache. He missed his mother dearly. Kurama always had a good relationship with his mother. She always wanted the best for him, and advocated any action that lead to his own happiness. He never got along with his father though. His father often nagged at him about his rather feminine looks, but that all stopped when his father developed his brilliant plan of exploiting his beauty.

Kurama sighed.

He realized that after all, he didn't miss home that much. True he did miss his mother, but being treated, well not like a Prince seemed more comfortable to him.

Kurama snapped out of his thoughts as he heard approaching footfalls. It would be the first time that Kurama would have seen this Prince Hiei in person. Kurama had always heard of the "terror of a Prince" but had never once met him. Taking in a deep breath he braced himself.

* * *

'Stupid castle, why does it have to be so big that it takes me so long just to get anywhere,' Hiei thought. 

He was definitely not in a good mood.

Opening both the large mahogany doors that led to the waiting room, he was not prepared for what he saw.

A male, well rather he thought he was male, well in any case, the most horrifying yet ridiculous person he had ever seen in his life. He did not know whether to cringe in terror or laugh at the site. It truly had to be by far, the most revolting person he had ever seen in his life, and he had met many.

"Your highness," Kurama said as he bowed. Kurama felt as though as if his heart had just jumped out of his chest.

'This Prince Hiei,' he thought. 'He isn't that bad looking.'

He was short yet muscular. Kurama could see that by the tunic that covered only the Prince's chest, but bared his well defined arms.

'Well it shouldn't be a problem for me liking him,' Kurama thought, that is before he even talked to him.

Hiei just crossed his arms. 'My parents must be mocking me,' he thought bitterly to himself.

"I was sent here," Kurama began. "By your parents. They wish that you..."

"What's your name," Hiei interrupted.

"Uh, Kurama your highness."

Hiei frowned remembering the parchment that he had found earlier in the day. Dismissing that thought he glared at his newfound, well puppy dog if you would.

"So what the hell are you supposed to do for me? I already have all of my servants," Hiei said rather snobbishly.

This time it was Kurama's turn to frown. This was going to be rather hard.

"You don't know?" Kurama asked rather surprised.

Hiei sighed in annoyance. "Well I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't know."

"I'm supposed to be your royal companion," Kurama replied accordingly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm supposed to do things with you I guess."

"Like what? Play in the sandbox with me? Gods, how old do my parents think I am?"

Kurama started getting rather annoyed himself.

"Hmm..." Kurama frowned pondering that remark for a moment.

Hiei snorted. "What the hell do you know? You probably are here for the food, clothes and shelter like any beggar would."

'If only it were that easy,' Kurama thought.

"Look, I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do, but I'm guessing that I'm supposed to be your friend and everything, well bottom line is I applied for the job, and I'm not backing out of it."

"Hn," Hiei replied as he finally realized that he definitely wasn't going to win this argument. "Do what you want," Hiei replied and with that he was out the door.

'I can't believe it, first day on the job and I'm screwing it up. At this rate I won't get him to like me much rather kiss me,' Kurama thought.

He reflected upon Hiei's expression when he had seen Kurama for the first time. It had to be a look of pure horror. Sighing Kurama turned to the window and looked out into the cloudless blue sky. He was about to look away when he caught his own reflection in the glass. He saw himself as no one else could see him, vibrant emerald eyes, and long vermilion hair.

Why was he even here?

'To get away from that Karasu freak,' his subconscious reminded him.

Kurama nodded. Thoroughly agreeing with his subconscious self.

He had to accomplish his goal within a week's time. It was either tangling with a hot looking, yet ill-tempered Prince, or facing a weirdo pervert who gave him the chills every time he thought of him.

'Definitely the hot-looking Prince,' Kurama decided to himself.

His thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted with the same servant boy that had escorted him to the waiting room.

"I was told," started the servant boy. "To have to escorted to your room."

Kurama nodded and followed the boy out of the room.

* * *

I didn't know exactly where to cut this chapter at. I felt that it was longer than I had expected. But in any case, feel free to review! I'm just counting down the days 'till I quit my job!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: REPOSTED. Had to reupload this chapter b/c of errors, sorry about that, and that fact that my comp is acting kinda wacky. Just to let everyone know again, thanks for your constructive criticism, and I really appreciate it. Now I am off to go and cram my brain withchem till I pass out.

' ' should signify thoughts.

* * *

"MOTHER! FATHER!" Hiei's voice rang out in the great hall.

Hiei was now a very pissed off Prince.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A ROYAL COMPANION AND WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME!"

The Queen sighed.

"You're father and I thought that you should have a friend to be with you. You are always either practicing with that damn sword of yours or being cooped up in your quarters. We wish you to be a bit more animated."

"And you're definition of being animated is hanging around with _that_?" Hiei retorted with distaste.

"Ok so maybe his parents were a little misguided when it came to naming him, but he's still to be your companion, and you are going to have scheduled activities together."

Sighing Hiei knew that he would not be able to get out of it. It was just one of those times where you just want to slam your head into the wall because the whole world was against you.

"At any rate," the King said. "You have upset your companion so your first scheduled activity is to apologize to him and have dinner with him tonight."

Hiei definitely wanted to ram his head into a wall.

"You're dismissed," the King said to his son.

"Hn." Throwing his hand up in frustration Hiei stormed out of the great hall and towards his companion's quarters which also happened to be so conveniently placed next to his.

---

Kurama walked into the guest quarters that were now to be his room.

He let his gaze fall upon the expensively adorned room.

Red satin sheets with a red comforter dressed the king sized bed. There was a furnished desk with a chair along with a dresser that was filled with clothes and a closet, and a mirror that lay opposite of his closet and a door next to that mirror.

'Certainly reminds me of home.'

Making his way to the dresser he inspected the clothes that lay in the drawer.

Chinese style tunics in every possible color were housed in the dresser that could be named. It certainly looked more comfortable then the rags that he was wearing. His hand reached out to touch the soft silk when a sudden knock resounded on the door.

Upon opening the door he was surprised to find a rather angry Prince glaring at him.

"My parents said that I have to apologize to you," he said rather coldly. "They also said that I have to eat in the same room as you, so be down in the dinning hall by sundown."

With that Hiei trudged off.

Kurama slowly closed the door.

How the heck was he going to get Hiei to even talk to him as an equal? Befriending him was definitely going to be a chore. Either way Kurama was determined not to let this one chance to escape from Karasu, be ruined. He was going to make Hiei like him, whether he liked it or not.

---

A half past sundown, Kurama was in the dinning hall with his rather unsocialable host. No matter how many times Kurama tried to start a conversation, he was shot down by a simple glare, a "none of your business" or a "hn." Kurama was getting quite annoyed.

Sighing loudly, Kurama gave up for the time being as dessert was being set on the table before him.

"So where are you from?"

Kurama's head shot up immediately when he heard Hiei's voice. Was Hiei actually talking to him?

'Well, damn, it's about time; I mean I have been practically talking to the wall this whole night long.' Kurama thought.

"Well? We're you one of those poor peasant folk selling their meager trinkets just to make a living?" Asked Hiei rather snobbishly.

Kurama frowned.

He was beginning to regret that Hiei even talked to him.

"You could say that," Kurama replied. "We, I mean, I was more into the whole management training situation. You know. This goes here, and this goes there. Or do this or do that."

"Oh you mean you were a slave," Hiei replied finally understanding his new companion's actual previous position.

Kurama sighed again and messaged his temples.

'He must really be thick headed, or just a jerk.'

"Yeah whatever, if it suits your fancy," Kurama replied finally.

Hiei scowled, realizing that it was some type of insult directed to his comment. In any case he wanted no part of it, and continued with his dessert.

They ate the rest of their meal in absolute silence.

After dinner, Hiei walked Kurama to his room.

Kurama was a bit surprised at this, and wondered if Hiei had some manners that he was actually displaying towards him. Perhaps, he thought, Hiei was trying to be friendly for once.

As though as if he read Kurama's thoughts, Hiei rudely interrupted them as he opened Kurama's bedroom door.

"Don't get too happy," he started. "Mother only said that I had to be nice to you and walk to your room and everything. She always had a soft spot for the unfortunates of the kingdom," Hiei finished off with a smirk.

Kurama rolled his eyes.

Kurama was about to close the door to his room when Hiei also added, "We are going to the marketplace tomorrow, so be up by the eight."

With that Kurama watched Hiei turn and head for his room next door.

---

Kurama was up way before sunrise.

All night he tossed and turned. It seems that a certain Raven-haired creep haunted his dreams the previous night. So he was all so relived when he saw the sun's rays slowly creep through the balcony's glass doors.

Slowly arising from the bed, Kurama made his way to the marble balcony. Gracefully throwing back the two ivory glass doors, he felt the warm rays of the feeble morning sun greet him. As he walked nearer to the edge, he couldn't help but smile.

Mornings like these reminded him of his home back in the neighboring kingdom; just the thought of home, made him sad as he ran his fingers through his long crimson tresses. He hoped that his mother was doing ok without him, and his father, well his father the king could very much careless about what happened to Kurama. However, as absurd as it sounds and through all of the troubles that the King had put his son through, Kurama still loved his father.

He smiled weakly, watching the birds as they happily chirped in a nearby tree, signing their songs of love. It was finally the height of spring and soon the birds would find their mates and raise their young.

Kurama sighed whenever he thought of such things. Being a handsome Prince of a wonderful kingdom didn't always have his perks. For one, he always dreamed of being in love, but ironically never found someone whom he wished to spend the rest of his life with.

Perhaps, after he rid of the spell, he would try, hopefully, his hardest to find a mate.

Kurama's green eyes were set with determination.

He would be rid of the spell and make Hiei fall in love with him.

Then again, Kurama thought, 'Is it alright to toy with someone's feelings only to leave them with the thought of betrayal when they have found out the truth? That you only used them, and their emotions for your own benefit?'

Kurama pondered upon this aspect.

He didn't really like Hiei. He had a bad attitude, always thought he was superior to everyone, and treated Kurama like, well, less than dirt. However, Kurama couldn't help but admire his spirit, and the fire within him that Kurama was so helplessly drawn to. He couldn't help but WANT to stare into those ruby red eyes that resembled the embers of his soul. As though as if he spoke to him without words, pleading with him to be a companion for life. Ok well, Kurama didn't like Hiei THAT much. Kurama shook his head.

Too much thinking was giving him a headache.

Just at that moment, Kurama heard a loud rap at the door.

"Hey slave," Kurama heard a voice say.

"Are you up, I don't want to spend the whole damn day with other slaves like you."

Kurama rolled his eyes.

"I am already up, your highness," Kurama replied rather mockingly.

Nothing more was heard behind the door, but Kurama could've sworn that he heard a distinct "Hn."

Scrambling back into his room, Kurama quickly donned on the clothes that he wore the previous day. A day at the market place would no doubt spoil such beautiful clothing that now inhabited his drawer. So he opted for the peasant clothes that Karasu had first given him.

Kurama quickly scanned himself in the mirror above the dresser, but then realized that it didn't matter how he looked as himself, no one would see him as he was.

Shrugging instead, he opened the door to his room and stepped out the hall.

There was Hiei, leaning against the adjacent hall wall, arms crossed, foot tapping, and apparently with his eyes clothes. His face displayed the look of impatience.

"Are you finally ready?" Hiei grumbled.

"I'm here aren't I your highness," Kurama replied to Hiei trying to be extra polite as he bowed.

Hiei sighed.

"Well then let's go."

* * *

Don't know when I'll update next. Feel free to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note-Hey! Sorry that it took me so long to update the next chapter. I've finished with school and I'm busy still spending most of my time working. After all I need the money. I have to say thanks for all of the reviews and coaxing me to finally get this chapter up. I hope not to take as long to install the next chapter. I'm currently reviewing it and making a few minor adjustments, but it should be up soon, and not in a year's time.

Oh, and as far as describing the way Kurama looks to Hiei, I'm leaving that up to the reader's though I do mention a particular feature that Hiei sees about Kurama. I might give a few hints here and there, but I never will fully state his appearance. Yay for imagination!

/ thoughts

_italics_ flashback

* * *

Hiei sighed.

How he hated "mingling" with the peasants.

It was a rather hot and humid spring day, not a rather unusual thing for that part of the kingdom. It was near high noon, and the sun's rays beat down upon them unmercifully. Despite the fact that Hiei had worn his long black pants and black sleeveless shirt, one of the only colors he ever wore except for the occasionally red, which was reserved for special ceremonies that the Queen would force him to wear, he was rather cooler and better off than his counterpart who wore long pants a long sleeved shirt stained with sweat and a peasant's vest. Even with this drastic difference in wardrobe, Hiei did not hear one complaint coming out of his "Royal Companion." However, Hiei could not keep from wiping the sweat off his brow.

Finally reaching the outer fringes of the marketplace, they were soon both enthralled in street vendors selling the latest trinkets, perfumes, and silks. Other vendors stopped the pair along the way giving elaborate descriptions of their items or tried to tantalize them with sweet smelling fruits. Hiei never liked the vendors that much, mainly for the fact that it involved lots of people invading his own personal space, and shoving things in his face. If it weren't for Kurama, he would've shoved his sword into their faces instead. For Kurama's successful curse was displayed to all, and Kurama who had gotten a taste of the effects of the curse the day before, was not at all surprised by their reactions. It was rather helpful in fact for when a particular vendor would try to stop them in their path one look at Kurama would send him running the other way. That same approach seemed to be also effective with the other shoppers in the marketplace who would bravely come within reach of Hiei, touch his clothes as a way of blessing themselves with his wealth, and quickly dash away. And Kurama could tell right off the bat that Hiei didn't like to have his personal bubble popped, so he would gently step between them, and watch as the peasant took one good look at Kurama and in horror runaway in the other direction. By this time Hiei seemed to be thankful that Kurama was around, even if it was to scare pitiful peasant folk away.

"So your highness, what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Kurama asked finally as they meandered their way through a crowd of people enthusiastically trying to get the best deal from the nearest vendor.

"Walking," Hiei replied.

Kurama rolled his eyes.

"No I mean besides walking, wasn't there a purpose to coming down to the marketplace?" Kurama asked again.

Hiei sighed.

"It's just an idea that my parents came up with so we could spend more time together."

"Oh."

"And if you ask me it's just a waste of time."

"No I wouldn't think so," said Kurama matter of factly. "Your appearance here shows that you wouldn't hesitate to be with people who were born in ranks below yours."

"Oh yes, mingling with servants, how nice. Wait, I'm doing that right now with you," Hiei replied sarcastically.

"Yes and how does that make you feel?" Kurama asked not at all a bit insulted.

"Like I want to bash my head in because you keep asking me all these damn questions," Hiei replied rather annoyed.

Kurama sighed.

/This guy is absolutely impossible/ Kurama thought.

Dropping the issue, Kurama pressed on following Hiei as he meandered his way through the crowd. It was high noon now and the heat was really getting to him. Once or twice he could've sworn that he had seen a Raven-haired creep staring at him in the midst of the crowd. Shaking it off, he thought that the heat or his hunger was just getting the best of him. For they had left the palace so abruptly that they didn't even bother grabbing a bite to eat for breakfast.

Walking along again behind Hiei, he watched as the Prince navigated his way past a vendor trying to sell him fabrics. Kurama couldn't help but stare at Hiei.

/He's just so…so…damn hot…/ Kurama thought.

He couldn't help it.

Not one bit.

The way he walked, the way he fixed his gaze straight ahead, the way sweat seemed to bead and roll off his muscular arms… Kurama shook his head. Yep, the heat and the hunger were really getting to him.

That's when he felt it.

A chill that ran up the full length of his spine, and made him stop dead in his tracks. Kurama didn't have to turn and look to know where it came from he just felt it, and knew the general direction from where it came from. Closer and closer he felt the presence come toward him, until he felt like it was hovering right over him.

Hiei definitely had enough of all of this "getting to know the neighborhood" crap. He was hot, and starved, and finally decided that he had enough of this little expedition for one day.

"Hey slave," Hiei called out behind him. "We're heading back because I can't take this crap anymore."

Hiei turned around expecting his faithful companion to follow suit, he was surprised to find that he was nowhere to be found.

/Great./ Hiei thought. /It seems like my Royal Companion can't play follow the leader./

Retracing his steps back into the crowd he was surprised to see a Raven-haired man in a cloak with his hand grasped firmly around Kurama's arm. This for some reason made Hiei quite mad.

"If anyone's going to boss that slave around, it's going to be me," Hiei muttered to himself as he walked towards the two.

Approaching the pair, Hiei could definitely tell that Kurama was indeed very uncomfortable. Hiei could not make out their conversation, however, as he approached he could've sworn that he heard something along the lines of "fair prince" and "time is wasting." Not caring much Hiei rudely interrupted them.

"Excuse me peasant, would you mind letting go of my Royal Companion," Hiei said coldly.

Dark eyes met red ruby ones, and the two seemed to mentally clash for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally the raven-haired man relented, dropping Kurama's arm. Immediately Kurama hurried behind Hiei, head bowed, eyes fixed to the ground beneath his feet.

"As you wish my lord, I was only catching up on some old times with a friend," the Raven-haired man replied.

And with a small smirk he gracefully walked away from them, blending in with the crowd.

"I don't like him one bit," Hiei muttered.

"You and I both," Kurama said, still a bit shaken with his recent encounter with Karasu.

Hiei swiveled around to face Kurama.

"And what the hell were you doing with him anyways? Weren't you supposed to be following me? Or is a simple task like following the leader too much for you to comprehend."

Kurama shook his head. "I was tired your highness, and I merely fell behind," he replied head still bowed.

Hiei sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter now because we're heading back to the castle. I've had enough with being a damn philanthropist for one day."

And with that Hiei lead the way back to the castle. However, Kurama quickly smirked as he watched the Prince lead the way, for Kurama couldn't help but notice that Hiei's comments were also tainted with a hint of jealously.

Hiei was annoyed.

/Why the hell must they make marketplaces so damn big that it takes so damn long just to go through them/ He thought to himself.

Making sure that Kurama was following close behind him, he weaved his way yet again within the crowd. It was close to 3 and his stomach was growling. Hiei could've easily stopped at one of the vendors and bought their food, but the mere thought of that somehow made him cringe. He didn't like to associate much with people, and he hated crowded places. So you could say that he was claustrophobic as well as people-phobic.

Not paying much attention to the crowd, Hiei walked right into something, or rather someone. Kurama wasn't paying much attention either, and simultaneously walked into Hiei who lost his balance and fell on top of the stranger.

"What the hell is the big idea?" Said the dark-haired punk pushing Hiei off. "Watch where the hell you are going!"

Hiei was hungry, tired, annoyed, and with all those three factors this punk was on the fringe of making Hiei crack.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Hiei asked as he gritted his teeth.

"Your highness," Hiei heard Kurama softly say as he felt a hand grasp his arm.

Hiei quickly yanked his arm away from Kurama.

Shoppers stopped to turn and curiously stare at the three, and the events that were unfolding.

"An idiot who doesn't know what the hell he's doing?" Replied the punk with an attitude.

And that, well, did it. Hiei officially was pissed off.

Hiei flew at the punk punching him in the lip and making him fall back. The punk responded by charging him, Hiei was ready for the assault until someone came between them. Hiei watched, as Kurama took the blow for him. The punk was surprised that a slave would take the punch for a brat like Hiei.

"You idiot!" Hiei yelled as he watched Kurama rise from the ground. "What do you think I am a coward?"

The punk and the crowd around them stared quietly for the response.

After a minute and regaining his bearings Kurama replied. "Your parents, my lord, would not be happy if you came home bruised and bloodied."

"Did you think that I couldn't handle him?" Hiei angrily asked.

At that Kurama hesitated. "It's not that my lord," Kurama replied as he looked the prince in the eye.

Hiei watched as blood trickled down from a cut at the corner of Kurama's mouth.

"It's just that it wasn't necessary to start a fight over something as ridiculous as this."

"Oh really," Hiei retorted.

He was about to continue when he noticed two palace guards running over to them.

"What's going on here?" Asked one of the guards who ran over from his post.

/It was about time that they showed up./ Hiei thought. After all, they were in charge of keeping the peace in the marketplace.

Before Hiei could reply, the punk took off in the opposite direction probably not wanting to press the issue further.

"Nothing, sir." Hiei heard Kurama reply to one of the guards. "The Prince and I just had a mishap is all."

Hiei's eyebrow arched. /A mishap/

"Well then your highness," the guard said as he bowed, "We will be happy to escort you the rest of the way to the palace."

"Fine whatever," Hiei replied. "Just get me the hell out of here."

"He WHAT!"

The King yelled as the palace guards came to report the reason for the abandonment of their post in the market square.

"We believe that he may have gotten into a scuffle with one of the local punks in a nearby village," the guard replied rather fearfully.

"Where the hell is that boy!" the King roared. "That's the third time this month! How the hell are our people going to respect him as a King if he keeps getting himself into these idiotic quarrels!"

The Queen sighed. She didn't even bother trying to calm her husband down. Once he started, she knew that he wouldn't stop.

"Servant!" Yelled the King. A blond haired boy quickly ran to the foot of the King's throne and bowed.

"Y..y..yes your highness," the servant stammered.

"Call for my son and bring him here to me," the King commanded angrily. Saying nothing else the servant bowed, and made his way to the Prince's quarters.

Kurama stared at the white ceiling above him as he lay in bed, replaying the events before him. He couldn't believe, or rather, hated to believe that Karasu was there the whole time watching him. The words relayed to him were still fresh on his mind.

(flashback)

_Kurama feels the presence behind him. Turning around slowly he sees the person whom he feared the most. Karasu._

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Karasu purred. "A lost prince."_

_Kurama glared at him. "Just leave me alone Karasu. I already know what has to be done," he added distastefully. Kurama was about to turn away when he felt a hand grab his arm._

_"Not so fast my love," Karasu started. "I merely came here to keep an eye on my beloved. To make sure that you weren't cheating."_

_"How can I cheat?" Kurama asked exasperatedly. "I can't even talk to a person without them looking at me with utmost disgust and horror."_

_Karasu smiled. Apparently pleased with this piece of news._

_"My spell worked then."_

_"Yes your damn spell worked. Only I can see myself as I am."_

_"Oh, but not just you," Karasu added as Kurama felt himself being pulled closer toward Karasu's body. "Oh my fair Prince," Karasu said stroking Kurama's face._

_Kurama couldn't help but feel like he was about to throw up._

_"Time is wasting away. Only one week and you shall be mine."_

_"Don't be so sure of that," Kurama replied defiantly as he felt another pair of eyes watching them._

_It was Hiei and he looked furious, not because Kurama had fallen behind, but because Kurama's attention was devoted to someone else and that someone else didn't seem to give a damn about what Hiei thought._

(End of flashback)

Kurama sighed. Karasu was right. Time was wasting away. The third day would soon be upon them and soon the 7th. If he were to ever get Hiei to like him, it had to be soon or he was doomed, or so he put it.

"And what exactly happened?" The King asked the Prince when he had finally arrived to the great hall, curiously having taken about 20 minutes to get there.

"I told you already," Hiei replied rather annoyed yet again. "This punk picked a fight with me, I punched him, and he was about to come at me when my "Royal Companion" jumped in and broke us up."

The king noted his son's sarcasm when mentioning the royal proclamation.

"Look," the King started. "I don't care how you do it, but these fights of yours need to stop. The people need to look up to a compassionate ruler. Not to one that is trying to pick fights with the local village boy."

"Hn," was Hiei's only remark.

"In any case," the King added. "You're to apologize to your ROYAL COMPANION."

Hiei winced at the emphasis on the title, and then rolled his eyes. Arms folded as he inquired, "And why do I need to do a thing like that?"

The King replied, "That boy was smart enough to stop the fight before it proceeded, and I could definitely bet that he took the blow for you. In any case you probably did something today that was impolite or offended him. As such is the situation you will apologize. In addition you will try your damn hardest to be nicer to him." And with that the King dismissed Hiei from his sight.

Still Kurama laid in his bed staring at the ceiling trying to forget about Karasu when he heard a slight rap at the door.

"Who is it?" Kurama asked.

"It's me, Hiei," replied the voice beyond the door.

Kurama sat up quickly, straightening his clothes as he looked towards the door.

"Uhh…come in."

Hiei opened the door and slowly walked in. Hiei's strides were slow and when he finally made it to where Kurama sat at the bed, Kurama could've sworn that he could've ran 5 laps around the palace and be back again before Hiei arrived.

"My parents said that I have to apologize to you. So I'm sorry. I guess," Hiei grumbled.

"You're forgiven," Kurama replied quietly.

It was then that Kurama remembered about his cut and flinched by the sudden realization of the pain. Hiei couldn't help, but notice the pain displayed on Kurama's features that only lasted a few seconds. It was then that he noticed the trickle of blood emanating from Kurama's cut which reopened when he responded. For some reason, Hiei couldn't help, but feel sorry for him. After all he did take the hit for him, and no one else had ever done that for him.

"You're bleeding," Hiei said rather dumbly as he pointed out the cut. /Wow, wasn't that obvious./

Fishing around in his pockets Hiei produced a black embroidered cloth from his pocket and handed it to Kurama.

"Thanks," Kurama said as he wiped the blood away.

"Oh give me that," Hiei said slightly exasperated at watching Kurama missing spots of blood on his chin.

Sitting next to him on his bed, Hiei turned towards Kurama and Kurama did the same as he cleaned the wound at the corner of his mouth.

/He's so close/ Kurama thought as he watched Hiei intently clean the wound. As though as if Hiei could read his mind Kurama watched as those ruby eyes made its way up to his own.

For some reason Hiei couldn't help, but become drawn to Kurama's eyes, which were colored brown at Hiei's interpretation. Something about them, told him that Kurama was hiding an important secret, and that all of the answers that he ever sought were hidden within them.

It was then that Hiei saw it.

A flash of green.

It may have been a flicker, but it was there. A sudden change.

/It must have been the rays from the sun./ Hiei thought as he felt the warmth of the last suns rays disappear beneath the horizon.

He must've been tired. Kurama seemed to have noticed Hiei's hesitation.

"Your highness, are you alright?" Kurama asked seemingly concerned. Perhaps Hiei was ready to open up to him.

Hiei shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but next time don't try to get in the way of my fights," Hiei replied reinstating the same 'I don't care about you' attitude.

Kurama sighed. /So much for wishful thinking./

"Now if you'd excuse me slave, I've got more important stuff to do," with that Hiei got up off the bed and headed for the door.

"Like what, go to your room and stare at the ceiling all evening?"

"Hn," was Hiei's only answer as he slammed the door.

It wasn't until Kurama heard the door next to his also slam that he realized Hiei had left his black embrodied cloth behind.

Meanwhile in a cabin in the middle of a forest, Karasu was contemplating about his little game. It had been quite a thrill to see his "love" again, but even in that he could tell that Kurama was attracted to the ill-tempered prince. Karasu wasn't too worried about that though. Kurama could like all he wanted, but he knew that no one, especially a spoiled prince like Hiei, would fall for their imagination's interpretation of the most horrible person that they had every seen. And if there was a slim twisted chance that it would happen, Karasu had his backup plan. No matter what happened, Prince Kurama would be his in the end.

* * *

Reviews are always nice. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Thanks for all of the reviews to get off my butt and start uploading again. I ran into some difficulties that would take too long to explain and would be a story in itself to tell. To the reviewers who asked me what Kurama looks like I can't really answer that. To be honest I didn't really give it much thought because it's up to the reader to essentially interpret what would be more horrifying to them.

The pairing of course as always, is Kurama x Hiei or Hiei x Kurama whichever way you prefer and is YAOI.

So if I end up getting flamed for writing a YAOI story, you know what will happen to your review.

// signify thought.

This chapter took me awhile to write because it's actually a combination of two short chapters. I wasn't sure how I would've liked to end the chapter, but I think it's better than the other versions. I've also revised the chapter because some parts of it would require a change in rating, and I really didn't want to go that route.

-Maori

* * *

Day 3:

Kurama couldn't help but dream of Hiei that night. In his dream, Hiei would fall in love with him, kiss him, and end the dreaded spell that was placed on him. They would be married and live happily ever after. Or so Kurama wished. So he was ever so displeased when he awoke to the warm suns rays the next morning.

Sighing, Kurama slowly rose from the bed. Looking towards the dresser his eyes fell upon the black handkerchief that Hiei had left with him the previous evening.

/Perhaps I should return it/ he thought.

Kurama quickly got dressed and headed for Hiei's room handkerchief in hand.

Kurama first quietly knocked on the polished oak door. No answer. So he knocked a little louder. Still no answer.

"Your highness," Kurama started, "I'm sorry if I awoke you, but I wanted to return something that is yours."

Still hearing no response Kurama decided to try the door. Thinking that someone as reserved as Hiei would lock his door, you could imagine Kurama's surprise to find that the door swung wide open. Upon walking into the room, he was taken aback at the size of his room. As if Kurama's room wasn't big enough, Hiei's room had to be three times the size of his guest bedroom.

Kurama sat on the ebony feather comforter beneath the canopy of the bed. Black curtains adorned the windows, not letting much light in. Dressers and a desk sat opposite the bed, which was situated on the right side of the room. Taking in the scent of the room, Kurama could definitely tell that the inhabitant of the room was indeed Hiei. The wonderful smell reminded Kurama of a whole forest of pine trees after a gentle summer's rain. This scent which seemed to discretely emanate from everything that Prince Hiei had touched. The scent that made him shiver the day before when Hiei had visited him in his room. Blushing at the thought Kurama thoughtfully looked around the room once more before exiting and shutting the door behind him.

---

Hiei couldn't help but think about the events that had unfolded the day before. The mysterious guy in the marketplace, his run in with the village bully, and the "incident" that occurred later on that day in Kurama's room. He couldn't help but get over the fact that Kurama was hiding something very important from him. And for some reason the thought of such a notion was really bugging him, ok well, pissing him off were the correct terms at the moment. 

"Hiei. Hiei. HIEI!"

"Ah, what?" Hiei replied as he awoke from his current state.

The instructor frowned and Hiei could read the displeasure on his face. Great he was going to get it again. He had spaced out when his instructor had tried to explain his long family history to him again.

"Are you paying attention?" The instructor asked fully conveying his annoyance towards his restless student.

"No," replied a rather bored Hiei.

The instructor sighed. It didn't seem like he was going to get far with Hiei today, with him being so distracted. Well actually, he hadn't seen Hiei this distracted before. And to have his student musing deep in thought was a rare occurrence, that is, if it ever happened.

"Well then, you are dismissed for the day Hiei," the instructor said at last.

Still in thought and without a word, Hiei slowly rose from his seat.

---

Since Hiei was no where to be found at the present, Kurama decided to explore the castle grounds. Since the first day that Kurama arrived, he had wanted to venture into the expansive grounds; however, it always seemed that his day was planned out for him leaving Kurama with little or no time to himself. Finally relieved that he could do as he pleased, Kurama stepped outside the castle breathing in the fresh air while basking in the sun's warm rays. His face lit up with a bright smile. He particularly didn't know where he was going exactly, but Kurama was satisfied with just following his own feet.

Kurama eventually found himself in a maze like garden. Walking towards the center of the maze, he was delighted to find a cherub fountain gushing sparkling white water. Sitting on the fountain's edge, Kurama let his hand glide into the refreshingly cold water. He watched as the pristine liquid distorted his handsome reflection. As far as he could tell he looked the same, except for the fact that maybe his hair was a bit longer.

Kurama sighed. Looking up from his reflection near the two entrances to the center of the maze, he was thrilled to find two lush and vibrant rose bushes. Ever since Kurama could remember the rose was his favorite flower. The delicate red petals seemed to match his crimson hair perfectly, and the soft fragrance of the rose reminded him of his own garden at home. Careful not to cut himself from the thorns, Kurama gracefully plucked one of the roses off of the bush. Bringing the red flower to his nose, he allowed himself to be intoxicated by its scent

---

"Where the hell did that stupid "royal companion" of mine go off to?" Hiei spoke aloud to himself. He was still rather annoyed by his lessons earlier in the morning. He spent most of his morning being bored to death by a man who focused his entire career on documenting the lives of Hiei's royal family blood line.

'Hn, what a life.'

Hiei was about to give up on his search for Kurama, when one of the guards approached him.

"My prince," the guard started rather nervous at the fact that he was talking to the Prince himself.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Hiei gruffly replied.

The guard winced. "If you were looking for your companion, my lord, he was last seen heading towards maze garden."

Hiei sighed. "Figures. You leave the guy for two hours, and he probably ended up getting lost, and outside for that matter."

With that Hiei dismissed the guard and proceeded to the rear of the castle where the garden maze was located.

---

/Why did they have to make the castle grounds so freakin big that it takes forever just to get anywhere?/ Hiei thought. 

It took twenty minutes before Hiei actually reached the garden. Hiei had only truly visited the garden perhaps only twice in his life. He mainly used it as a shortcut to the river bank that lay behind it. He didn't like the idea of being boxed in by shrubs, but pushing his discomfort aside he entered the maze.

Upon entering the center, he had finally found the person he spent the past hour looking for.

"Hey servant! I didn't tell you that you could wander around out here, what the hell were you…."

Kurama turned toward him.

Hiei blinked.

Then he blinked again.

Still not trusting the sight that his eyes relayed to him, he rubbed his eyes and blinked again. Nope the figure was still there, and for some strange reason his heart began to beat faster.

/No way./ Hiei thought. /I must have the wrong person or something./

Standing before him, was the most beautiful person that he had every seen in his life. Long red hair cascaded down this stranger's back, and vibrant green eyes met ruby red. The figure was holding a red rose which matched the stranger's scarlet locks. And the warm smile that the stranger's face held made Hiei feel funny. Really funny and for some reason an uncomfortable feeling began tugging at him.

Hiei blinked and was about to say something when in that instant the handsome figure before him was replaced by that of his royal companion.

"What the…" Hiei started.

"My lord I'm sorry," Kurama interrupted apparently not taking note of Hiei's bewildered expression. "I wanted some fresh air, and I guess I lost track of the time. I tried looking for you earlier, but I couldn't find you."

"…"

"My lord?" Kurama worriedly asked when Hiei did not reply.

/It must have been my imagination or I need some more sleep or something. I know, it's all of that damn "family history" that that damn teacher drilled into my head./ Hiei reasoned at last.

"Uh, yeah, well we have to go now. You're not supposed to be here." Hiei finally managed to say.

Still a bit confused Hiei headed toward the castle with Kurama in tow.

---

"So my lord what are we going to do today." 

"..."

"Well…"

"Hn."

For the past half hour royal companion and prince spent there time walking back to the castle. Kurama felt like he was in for it. But yet at the same time, he could not fathom the reason why Hiei would not look at him. At first he thought about perhaps his "looks" finally disgusted him, but that wasn't it. It hadn't really bothered him that much before, so why would it now? And the fact that Hiei wouldn't look at him, and would keep ignoring him, just irritated him further. It was Kurama's third day and he still felt like he had made absolutely no progress in the matter.

"Hiei…"

A previously confused Hiei was now a very mad Hiei. He didn't know who that person was in the garden or why for that matter his imagination conjured him up. All that he knew was that he got this funny feeling in his chest as though as if his heart fluttered with every breath. The sight in itself was mysterious because if the person had not been there the whole time, then how would he know to create such a person in his mind? He didn't know. He didn't get it. And when combined, Hiei became frustrated and then mad.

"Hiei…"

"WHAT!" Yelled Hiei as he whirled around to face his startled companion.

Kurama flinched back surprised at the sudden and loud reaction that emitted from the now very mad Prince.

"Uh…I just wanted to know if we had to do anything today together," Kurama once again stated.

Now entering the castle they made there way to their rooms, with Hiei leading and Kurama at his heels.

"No, leave me alone," Hiei replied gruffly.

Kurama frowned.

"Is something bothering you?" Kurama asked slightly concerned.

"..."

"If it was because I wandered off, I'm sorry, I won't…."

Hiei swiveled around so fast that Kurama had to stop short without bumping into him.

"No, will you shut-up! I really don't need a damn royal companion. All you do is annoy and frustrate me!" Hiei yelled, quite frankly not caring what Kurama had to say.

Kurama said nothing, but felt the pain course through him and tried hard not to show it. It hurt, and for some reason he didn't exactly know why.

Together they walked in silence until they parted. Kurama stopped before his bedroom door as he watched Hiei enter his and slam it loudly behind him.

---

He knew that he had hurt him. 

Even though he tried to hide it, it had shown in his eyes.

At that point Hiei did feel slightly guilty, and he didn't like it.

/Why do I care?/

Flopping down on his bed, he thought about the figure back in the garden.

"Who was that person?" Hiei spoke aloud to himself. "It couldn't have been someone outside of the castle because there would be no way that he could pass through the guards."

The more he thought about it, the more confused he became until finally he let sleep claim him.

---

Kurama lay on his bed. Red hair sprawled upon the pillow, his green eyes staring at the gold leaf ceiling deep in thought. 

He had absolutely no idea why Hiei had snapped at him like that, and quite frankly it had hurt when he had. Hiei hadn't been acting weird until today when he tracked him down in the garden.

/Maybe he doesn't like it there because I was trespassing on some sacred place or something,/ Kurama thought. /Or maybe he really is just fed up with me./ Kurama sighed. /I just hope it's not the latter./

His head was so full of these buzzing thoughts that he didn't hear a figure approach him until he was nearly over his bed.

"What the?!" Kurama sat up with a start.

"Hello beautiful," spoke Karasu as he stood over Kurama.

Kurama attempted to get up in order to stand so he could get away from him, but Karasu leaned in closer towards Kurama's face, forcing the red-head to sink farther into the bed.

"How have you behaving pet?" Karasu inquired; all the while his eyes seemingly stared straight through him enough to make Kurama's skin crawl.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked eyes narrowed.

Karasu leaned in closer this time enough so that Kurama had no chose but to lay on his bed.

"Just making sure things are going according to plan, or in your case not according to plan."

Oh how Kurama wished he could sink and disappear into his bed right about now.

"Get out," Kurama demanded.

"I don't think that you are in the position to be telling me what to do pet," Karasu purred as he stroked the silky red strands of the prince's hair. Kurama shuddered, he suddenly remembered the use of his arms and tried to strike at Karasu, but Karasu was quicker.

Using one hand he was able to pin both of Kurama's wrists onto the pillow that he laid upon. Kurama tried to shout for him to stop, but for some reason it came out as a mere whisper.

"What was that pet? You would like me to continue," violet eyes gleaming.

He felt powerless. It was as though as if he were immobilized. All he could do was close his eyes and pray that it was just a bad dream.

---

Hiei didn't know why, but for some reason he woke up with a start. He just had a bad feeling as though as if there were some evil aura that suddenly made the air too thick to breathe, enough to choke the life out and suffocate someone. 

His thoughts for some reason turned to Kurama, his royal companion. He had been rather harsh earlier that day. He hadn't meant it, but he was just extremely puzzled about the figure that stood in the rose garden earlier that day. He wanted to believe that it was just a figment of his imagination, but for some reason, something inside of him told him to believe that it was real. To believe that it was the truth, that that person held all the truths to all of the secrets that he was looking for.

Hell, Hiei couldn't even understand why he felt bad. He had never felt bad about anything, pertaining to anyone before, and he didn't like it one bit. It was as though as if something gnawed at his conscious and he just couldn't get rid of it. Sighing, Hiei knew what he had to do. He had to apologize.

"Oh great what the hell is this kingdom coming to?" Hiei said out loud. "I actually feel bad about something I did."

Shaking his head he thought that he might as well get it over with before his parents made him do so later on. Rising from his black satin sheets he exited his room and headed towards Kurama's room next door.

As he approached, however, the ominous aura was felt yet again. This time it was stronger as though as if it were emanating from Kurama's room.

Standing before Kurama's door he knocked.

No answer.

"Uh slave?" Hiei called out as he spoke through the oak doors.

No answer.

Now he was getting annoyed.

/Oh well/ he thought. /I might as well just try to open the damn door./ Hiei was about to turn the handle when he swore that he had heard voices.

He recognized his royal companion's voice. But that other voice, it seemed unfamiliar but yet familiar at the same time. He could barely make out what they were saying, but he caught bits and pieces of it here and there.

"_What are you doing here?_" Hiei heard Kurama say emanating a cold tone. Whoever he was talking to Kurama plainly showed a clear distaste for.

"_Just making sure things are going according to plan, or in your case not according to plan._" Hiei heard another distinctive male voice say.

"_Get out_," he heard Kurama demand.

"_I don't think that you are in the position to be telling me what to do pet_," Hiei heard the intruder reply in a rather seductive way.

Something about that other man's voice made Hiei shudder. He did not like the way that conversation was going, and if anyone was going to harass his royal companion it would be him. With that reason in mind Hiei opened the massive mahogany doors.

---

Kurama could do nothing, but hope that someone would come for him. He didn't know why, but all he could think of was Hiei. 

At this point Kurama felt his whole body go numb, and his mind almost go completely blank. His breathing became ragged. It was as though as if the air grew suddenly thicker. All he could do is lay and watch Karasu hover above him. Before he felt himself lose consciousness he let his last thoughts utter from his mouth.

"Hiei…help me…."

* * *

Don't you just love cliff hangers? 

Review if you like.


End file.
